The present invention is directed to a food mill, and more specifically, to a food mill including a removable blade assembly.
Several kinds of different food processing equipment exist for preparing and cooking food items. One such food processor is a food mill which includes a container having one of a plurality of interchangeable blades which process one or more food items. Typically, food mills include a container having a handle and a blade which is positioned in the bottom of the container. The blade may have different sized openings. The food mill may include a plate which is biased toward the blade at the bottom of the food mill which may be connected to a handle that is rotatably connected to the food mill. A user rotates the handle which causes the plate to rotate and press against a food item placed in the food mill. The food item is pressed into and cut or sliced by the blade and the cut portion of the food item falls into a separate container, such as a bowl.
A blade assembly, and more specifically the handle, is held in position by a support bar which is connected to opposing sides of the food mill. Most conventional food mills have removable support arms which enable a user to remove the entire blade assembly for cleaning. It also allows the user to remove the blade assembly to place one or more food items in the container of the food mill. Typically, it is difficult to reinsert the blade assembly after one or more food items are placed in the food mill because the tension of the spring positioned between the plate and the support is high. Therefore a user has to struggle to reinsert the blade assembly and more specifically, position and connect the opposing ends of the support arms to the food mill.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved food mill having a removable blade assembly that is easily removable and reinsertable into the food mill for food cleaning and food processing.